


My Kind Of Healthy

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Belly Kink, Burping, Chubby Kink, Chubby!Blaine, Farting, Multi, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Kink, fat kink, fat!blaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Blaine said “no Oscar is worth that” to his diet, he meant it. The only question is whether or not Kurt will approve.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Blaine looked down at the disgusting drink in front of him and back at Artie’s hot fudge sundae. The drink was bitter, but the sundae... he could eat the whole thing in one go.

That was when he realised- he will. At some point.

It was Kurt who started all of this diet crap, telling him that he should eat healthier and lose the added weight. Screw him, it was Blaine’s body, and he was still young. If he wanted to gain a few pounds (8 to be exact) then that was his choice. He wanted to enjoy his life, and if he was being honest, he liked what the weight did to him. His only issue with it was that his pants didn’t fit, but he could always buy a size up.

”Ready to go?” Kurt asked, turning to Blaine.

”Yeah,” Blaine replied, grabbing his coat and standing up. “Want me to grab us a taxi?”

”It’s only a few blocks away, Blaine. we can walk it.”

Blaine sighed. He was feeling exhausted and just wanted to go home and eat Chinese with Kurt sat on his lap. But if kurt wanted to walk, he would have to walk.

They got outside and started walking. When Kurt started to shiver from the cold air, Blaine took off his coat. His belly could be seen more clearly without the added layers.

”Cold, babe?” Blaine asked.

”Yeah, thanks,” Kurt gave his fiancé a kiss on the cheek.

”Are you sure you don’t want to get a taxi? It’ll be warm in there.”

”I’m sure. It’s not much further.” It was another 10 minutes of walking, Blaine calculated.

Blaine went over to the side of the road and called for a taxi. He pulled Kurt inside when it pulled over despite his boyfriends complaints.

”Blaine!” Kurt whined.

“What? You seem like you were going to pass out,” Blaine said.

”Yeah but we can’t get a taxi.”

”Why not?”

”We can’t afford it.”

Blaine laughed. “That’s not true.”

”Blaine, you spend almost all of our money on food. Do you know much you’ve spent on it this past month?”

Blaine shook his head.

”About $3000.”

“Oh,” was all Blaine could say. Since he didn’t have a job, he knew it was all Kurt’s money. And Kurt didn’t make that much.

Kurt sighed as the cab pulled over to their apartment.

”Are you mad?” Blaine asked after Kurt had moved his hand out of Blaine’s reach.

”No, I just want you to be more considerate and to take care of yourself. You don’t need to eat so much.”

Blaine rolled his eyes. It was his body, if he wanted to be fat he could fatten himself up.   
  


That night, after Kurt had gone to bed, Blaine snuck out of the apartment. He had about $1000 dollars in his pocket, and he planned to eat as much as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine looked at the huge plate of spaghetti in front of him and couldn’t help but smile. It looked so good, so fattening. He couldn’t wait to eat it all.

He wrapped a load of it onto his fork and shoved it into his mouth, letting a moan escape. It tasted amazing. He wasn’t even sure where the rest of it went, but a few minutes later his bowl was empty and he was letting out a loud burp.

He paid the check and left the restaurant, wishing that he had changed into sweats instead of wearing the tight jeans that Kurt had made him get.

Blaine then went into his 2nd favourite restaurant. He ordered a large chicken dinner with fries and replaced the salad with another side order of fries.

It all went as fast as the spaghetti had, but now he felt more full. He reached under the table and undid his button, letting his belly have more room. The restaurant was mostly empty so he rubbed it a little and gave it small pushes. He let out a louder burp and chuckled.

He attempted to do his button again, but it was useless. He sighed and waddled out of the restaurant with his belly hanging free, his shirt riding up a little.

The next place he went was a dessert place. He had never been before, and he didn’t plan on going again since it was so far away, so he wasn’t embarrassed when he ordered 2 large pancakes, 4 waffles, 2 ice cream sundaes and a large slice of chocolate cake.

It only took him an hour to stuff it all in his face, and he felt better than he ever had. He let out another burp and pushed out a fart, sighing in relief. His shirt was mostly ridden up, so he patted it fondly and rubbed it. It was bigger now, still soft but he knew he had no chance of hiding it away. In fact, he didn’t want to.

When the waitress approached, looking disgusted, he asked for another sundae and slice of cake. She went and got them for him, and he felt hard at the thought of eating them all.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine collapsed on the couch as he walked inside, exhausted from having to walk up the stairs. He would somehow have to convince Kurt to let them move into an apartment with a working elevator. Or, just never leave the apartment again.

That thought seemed more appealing to him.

Kurt walked out of the bedroom, looking at Blaine in surprise.

”Where were you last night?” Kurt asked.

”I went for a run,” Blaine lied. He couldn’t exactly tell Kurt that he had spent the whole night stuffing his face.

”Okay,” Kurt said. “Are you going to get dressed? We have to go to NYADA soon.”

Blaine let out an internal groan. The thought of exercising all day sounded like too much work. He’d rather stay home all day and eat.

”I don’t feel good,” he said. It wasn’t an exact lie, he was feeling hungry.

”Okay,” Kurt sighed. “Well, I hope you feel better. Call me if you need me.” Kurt left the apartment, leaving Blaine all alone.

After napping for a few hours, Blaine felt hungrier than he had in forever. He got up and waddled into the kitchen. His clothes were feeling ridiculously tight, so he stripped down into his underwear. He noticed the way his belly hung down over his underwear, and his thighs rubbed together. His love handles spilled over so his arms stuck out more.

He was starving, so he grabbed himself 4 waffles and put them in the toaster. As he continued looking for more to eat, he found a pack of pancakes. He microwaved them all. When they were done, he poured syrup into the middle and rolled them up. He took the waffles out and put the pancakes into the waffles, making a sort of sandwich. He grabbed a tub of icecream from the freezer and carried the treats to the sofa.

He ate them all quickly, shoving the waffle-pancake sandwiches into his mouth whole and barely chewing. He demolished the icecream too.

After sitting on the sofa for a while, mindlessly watching tv, he realised that he hadn’t gone to the bathroom in a while. He couldn’t be bothered to stand up, so he just pushed it out. He sighed in relief, sitting in his own shit and pee.

Half an hour later he was hungry again. He didn’t feel like making anything else, so he called the pizza place and ordered 6 large pizzas, 3 sides of fries and 2 lite bottles of Coke.

It took what felt like forever to come, and he didn’t bother getting dressed when the pizza guy came. He took it from the guy, making a show of patting his bigger belly and showing off the dark stain in his underwear when the guy looked at him in disgust.

Blaine felt amazing.

He was feeling thirsty, so he drank one of the bottles in one go. He let out a giant burp after and felt his belly vibrate as he did so. He stated munching on one of the pizzas and stuffed a few fries in his face in between. He did so mindlessly for an hour until he realised he had nothing left.

His belly was starting to hurt now, so he rubbed it fondly. It was hanging low and took up most of his vision. He drank the other bottle, following it with multiple burps. He felt uncomfortable in his seat so he pushed out a few farts and felt a lot of tension leave.

Kurt came home to the sight of Blaine, almost naked and a few dozen pounds heavier, sat on the sofa surrounded by pizza boxes, empty fries containers, empty soda bottles. The smell was awful.

”Blaine!” Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine looked at his fiancé with a smile.

He stood up and waddled over, and that was when Kurt saw the mess in his underwear.

Blaine reached out his dirty hands and started to pull of Kurt’s clothes.

”What are you doing?” Kurt asked, his voice filled with annoyance.

“I want you,” Blaine said.

”Now you want me?” Kurt scoffed.

”I feel more attractive now than I have in months.”

”you smell awful, and look it too,” Kurt snapped.

Blaine had finally gotten to Kurt’s dick, and he put it in his mouth and sucked.

Kurt couldn’t help but moan at that.

Blaine guided Kurt’s hands down to his belly, which was large and soft and greasy.

”Touch it,” Blaine said. “You know you want to.”

and damnit, Kurt did. 


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt held Blaine’s soft belly in his arms and stroked it. Blaine moaned in pleasure.

”Squeeze it,” he commanded, and Kurt did.

“Are you hungry?” Kurt asked, never looking away from the fat blob he was holding.

Blaine nodded and Kurt got up. He rummaged in the fridge until he found a chocolate cake. He took it back and got back into Blaine’s lap.

”I always fantasied about this,” Blaine admitted and Kurt pulled a chunk of cake out and held it against Blaine’s lips. Blaine grinned and took it in his mouth whole, getting crumbs and chocolate sauce all over his face.

”How long have you wanted this?” Kurt asked growing hard at the sight. This time he took a bigger chunk and shoved it in Blaine’s mouth.

“Ever since I first started gaining weight,” Blaine said his mouth full.

”Wow. Do you have a goal in mind?”

”Im thinking 500,” Blaine said, smiling at the thought of being that big.

Kurt did too. Blaine as already bigger now, and he was probably at only 180. Another 320 pounds sounded amazing. And Kurt was going to help him get there.


	5. Chapter 5

500 pounds was a big number. It didn’t sound that big at first, but as the weeks went by, Kurt found the number to be bigger and bigger.

Blaine was eating everything he could. Cronuts, chips, pizzas, fries, cake. He was never not holding something edible between his chubby fingers. But he wasn’t gaining as much weight as Kurt had hoped.

It had been 3 weeks since they had decided to get to 500. Kurt helped Blaine stand on the scale, and to their disappointment, it only read 193.

”How have you only gained 13 pounds?” Kurt asked in disappointment.

”I don’t know,” Blaine said, also sad.

”Go sit back down,” Kurt said. As Blaine waddled back to his permanent seat on the sofa, Kurt grabbed as much food from the fridge as he could carry. He ripped open a bag of chips and poured them all into Blaine’s mouth.

”slow down,” Blaine said as he chewed them.

”No,” Kurt said, “I’m getting you to 200.”

Blaine sighed but grabbed the bag of doughnuts. One by one he chewed and swallowed them, and in 2 minutes 8 of them were gone.

Kurt moved onto the block of cheese after that, pausing briefly to grate it and pour it on top of tortilla chips. As he microwaved it, Blaine munched on candy bars. 12 of them were gone when Kurt came back, and Blaine dug in.

Half way through he stopped. “I can’t,” he said, breathing heavily.

”You can,” Kurt said, rubbing Blaine’s belly. He gave it a playful slap. “You’re going to get so fat for me. Well never know how much you weigh because you’ll be too heavy to move. I won’t be able to sit in your lap because it’ll be covered entirely by your fat belly. Do it for me.”

With those words, Blaine got back to it. He ate faster than he ever had before. He ate dozens of doughnuts, at least 8 cronuts, 16 sandwiches, a cake, 7 cupcakes and drank 5 2 litre bottles of soda. Only then was he done.

”I’m so proud of you baby,” Kurt said as he pressed his hand into Blaine’s belly. It was hard, but still soft. Blaine moaned and Kurt smiled. He unzipped his pants and took them off. “I think there’s just one last thing you can eat.”


	6. Chapter 6

240 pounds. They were nearly half way there, and Kurt could hardly contain his excitement. Blaine’s belly was huge now, it hung slightly between his legs and Kurt could shove his hand in quite a bit. But it wasn’t enough.

Kurt wanted him to be at 260 by the end of the month, and if it meant stuffing him with endless stacks of pizzas and burgers then so be it. And that was exactly what he was doing now.

Blaine had already polished off a pizza and a half, but he was struggling to eat the slice Kurt was waving in front of him.

”Come on Blaine,” Kurt said.

”I’m full.”

Kurt shook his head and shoved it in Blaine’s mouth anyway. Blaine chewed and swallowed, and Kurt smiled in satisfaction.

”Can we take a break?” Blaine asked, rubbing his swollen belly. Kurt nodded and slid into Blaine’s lap and rubbed it himself.

Blaine moaned in pleasure as Kurt pressed in all the right places.

”I think I can eat a bit more,” Blaine said after a few minutes.

Kurt grinned and grabbed 2 slices, sandwiching them together and letting Blaine eat it himself.

As he was chewing, Blaine let out a long fart and sighed happily. He managed to eat the rest of the pizza and another after that.


	7. Chapter 7

400 pounds. It had taken a year, being bedridden, Blaine wearing a diaper, and a ton of food, and Blaine was still 100 pounds away. But Kurt was happy.

There was so much of Blaine. His skin went on for mile, and Kurt could sink his hand in for inches.

Blaine was a fat, sweaty, gassy mess. And it was beautiful.

Kurt was cuddled at his side, idly striking Blaine’s belly and shoving chocolates into his mouth when Blaine said, “Will I ever leave the bed again?”

“No,” Kurt replied, pushing a hand into Blaine’s belly. Blaine let out a fart.

”Good. I don’t think I can walk.”

”You probably can, but you won’t.”

”How much do I weigh?”

”400, give or take. Mostly give, I doubt you’ve lost anything.”

Blaine nodded as best he could, his mountain of chins making it hard. “I want to get to 600.”

”600?” Kurt laughed. “I better go get a pizza then. Or 18.”


End file.
